


It's a Date

by mee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/pseuds/mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of kitten love - whose running, and whose caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet care of a Charisstoma pic prompt:
> 
>  

That this date was with a boy didn't help in the slightest. Billy still wasn't sure how the date had come about. He'd been sunning himself on a nice ledge watching the kittens playing; more asleep than awake with the summer heat drugging his senses and the infrequent gusts of breeze ruffling his short fur.

Ginje - and Billy didn't even know the cat's human name, was swaggering about. He was all swagger, slinky hips and attitude. His fur glowed in the sunlight, it turned the ginger into burnished gold. Mesmerising. Billy found himself watching the glow wondering how hot it would feel, if his fur was smooth and how it would taste on his tongue. If his human skin would glow in the same way and taste just as heady.

The sexy ginger tom approached by stealth. Or so it seemed to Billy. Stalking directly up to him while his sleepy brain was distracted by that sleek warm fur and starting him with sudden scrutiny from large clear eyes.  
'Hi?' Billy was sure he sounded as dumb as he felt.

'Hi' One word. Two letters. It held all the feeling of a sonnet, layered in sensual suggestion and blatant friendly amusement. 'You're sun addled' the observation was kind, Ginje still sounding amused with him.

'Hmm' Syrup slow he tried to work out what the popular cat wanted but had the sneaky suspicion that even at full speed he'd never figure it out.

'We're going on a date. This evening' Ginje waited and Billy realising he was expect to respond muttered an 'o-kay?' it seemed the right answer because he got a smug cat grin and a rough tongue to his nose before Ginje admonished him 'don't forget cutie' and sauntered off looking if possible even bigger, sexier and more confident.

And so here they were the two of them. Ginje standing close less perhaps he escape. Bum bumping Billy and mouth just nipping at his whiskers in a tease that promised dark delicious things to come. If this was a date with a girl Billy would be trying to look bigger, trustworthy, noble, all that caper. Here he most wanted to run, either away or closer to Ginje.

Ginje didn't seem bothered, but why should he? This was his papa towering above them, looking down all calm contemplation. After awhile he sighed shaking his head, whiskers twitching with what might be amusement, so like his son.  
'I can trust you to behave?'

Both kittens nodded. Billy felt small and tried to puff out his chest, to show he was no longer a blind kitten but a responsible young cat. Ginje just looked incredibly smug.

'Ginje' his father's voice held warning 'You be nice to Billy, look after him'  
'Oh I will, I plan to be' Ginje purred 'very nice'

His father gave him a long considering look then snorted a laugh. There was a mutter of 'incorrigible brat' before he turned to Billy 'Don't be afraid to put the little monster in his place' he winked and turned with a wave of tail to walk off.

'And now you're mine' Ginje crowed, revealing a hint of teeth and that the real threat was still beside him. Billy relaxed and gave a saucy wiggle of his own hips, feeling rather pleased with himself when it caused Ginje's eyes to gleam. The girls had been nice but tonight promised to be wild. 'Or maybe you're mine?' he husked coyly, doing his own saunter loving that Ginje was quick at his heels.


End file.
